houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Twist
Jack Twist was a student at the House of Night after being Marked. He was Damien's technological and very emotional Consort. He was always around when the group is in need of an AV guy, or with a package of travel tissues from his 'man purse.' Jack is gifted with a vast knowledge about technology. He turns out to have an affinity for the Modern World (technology). He also shared ownership of James Stark's giant Labrador dog, Duchess. He's described as a young, handsome and beautiful guy. He's passionate and proud about being gay. He is also the most innocent and joyful one in the group. Appearance Relationship with Damien Maslin Damien met Jack when Jack came in to House of Night as a newly turned fledgling. They became close and started dating before Jack is murdered in later novels. During his time with Jack, Damien was happy and satisfied. Damien still greatly mourns his death even though Nyx tells Damien that Jack has peacefully moved on after his death. In his Otherworld incarnation he is darker, suffering from Red Vampyre insanity, bloodlust and the loss of his Damien from suicide. However once healed by Aphrodite he showcases compassion, love and maturity surpassing most other charecters. Books ''Betrayed Jack is introduced to Zoey Redbird, Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Shaunee Cole, and Erin Bates during Zoey's first Full Moon Ritual as leader of The Dark Daughters and Sons. His is introduced as Erik Night's new roommate. Soon after, Stevie Rae Johnson rejects the Change. Chosen Jack and Damien Maslin start to date. Damien and Jack are very happy with their relationship. (Damien even counts the weeks and half weeks, heehees!) Untamed When James Stark rejects the Change, Jack volunteers to take care of Stark's dog, Duchess. Jack along with Zoey, Aphrodite, Erik, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, Darius, and the red fledglings flee to the tunnels after Kalona is freed. Hunted Everyone is living in the tunnels with the red fledglings and after Zoey is injured by a Raven Mocker he stays behind with Stevie Rae and Erik. Tempted When Stark finally meets Duchess for the first time after his death, he is very happy to see her. But he also sees how upset Jack is that he has to give Duchess back. Stark tells Jack they can share Duchess. This make Jack much more happy about Stark's return. Also, Jack's affinity for Modern Technology is discovered. Awakened In chapter six, Jack had his own chapter. Neferet confronts Jack while he is alone hanging up decorations. She asks a favor of him and he declines. Furthermore, Neferet kills Jack as a sacrifice to the Darkness *CRY CRY* to repay the debt she owed for sending Kalona to the Otherworld to kill Zoey. He was immediately taken in by the Goddess, Nyx. She gave him her oath that him and Damien would meet again. Later, when the goddess makes an appearance in front of the school, she describes him as one of the purest souls she's ever seen to Damien Maslin. *GO TO OTHER JACK PAGE HE LIETRLLY RETURNS AND OUR FAVORITE GAY COUPLE RETURNS* Trivia *During his funeral, Zoey Redbird calls him Jack Swift instead of Jack Twist. **This could mean his human name was Jack Swift, but it was likely an error. *Jack's chosen name is likely in reference to a fictional character, Jack Twist from the novel Brokeback Mountain. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books: *''The Lord of the Rings trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkein *''The Golden Compass'' by Philip Pullman *Any good astronomy book, especially if it has excellent pictures! Favorite TV Shows: *''Reno 911'' *''Family Guy'' *''The Universe'' *Star wars *Star Trek Favorite Movies: *''LotR'' *''30 Days of Night'' *The Harry Potter movies Music: *Cat Power *Julie London *''Memoirs of a Geisha'' soundtrack *P!ATD BFF: Damien! (and Duchess) Movie Star Crush: Josh Hartnett Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Blue Fledglings Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters